Custom Map
by Loftwing1022
Summary: What happens when Amnesia becomes more than just a game? When Pewdiepie finds himself in the game...
1. Intro

Welcome to Custom Map

A story by Loftwing1022

Don't read this in the order of the chapters

Start with white, go from there

And remember,

Our choices seal our fate...


	2. White

Custom Map

Darkness everywhere, cold hard floor underneath me. I opened my eyes and rose to my feet. I was alone, a bed pushed to the corner of the room. Sofas, a coffee table, two dressers and two closets were scattered throughout the room. Their was a door across the room and it was open. I slowly approached the exit, not knowing what lay ahead. I pressed up against the wall and peeked around the doorway. The coast was clear, so I edged through the door.  
Suddenly a body appeared and flung itself at me, knocking me off my feet. All it wore was small pair of shorts and a burlap sack over its face. The body lay limp on top of my legs, about five feet to close to me. Ew!  
I kicked it off and dashed through the door. In the next room a fireplace smoked and crackled. A note was resting on top of a table beside a key. I picked up both and read the paper.  
It read:  
Welcome to my custom map. It's so good it feels like you are actually in the game. Oh wait, YOU ARE IN THE GAME!  
"Son of a-"  
I was cut off by the fire place going out, throwing the room in to pitch blackness. I cried out, trying to find the other door. A roar ripped through the silence. A creature appeared in front of me, jaw torn open and wrapped in leather straps. One hand contained three razor sharp blades. I screamed and backed up as it swiped at me with it's blades. Slicing me across the cheek, it promptly disappeared.  
"Stupid poofers..." I muttered to myself for being such a wimp.  
The fireplace came back to life and I was able to find the door. Luckily it was unlocked and swung open with a creak.  
The closets all along the wall freaked me out. I took a step into the room and all the closets sprang open. A scream that did not belong to me pierced the air. Four more bodies appeared and flew at me. I managed to duck before they crashed into the door, closing and locking it from the inside.  
My mind was racing and my head pounded. What was going on? Where was I?  
I tiptoed towards the far door and opened it. I jumped into the T shaped hallway and cautiously moved down to the far wall. The door ahead sprung open and I ran to the right section of the corridor. I opened the closet against the wall and slid inside. I was not going to die today.

I heard footsteps getting closer and then they stopped. To my surprise I heard a voice, a human voice.

"Stephano, which way do you think we should go?" A male voice said.

"You should go to the right," A slightly deeper and accented voice replied.  
I peered through the crack in the closet door and I saw a guy with his back turned. I slowly pushed the closet door open.  
"H-hello," I said stepping out of the wardrobe.  
"Ahhh!" He screamed, spinning around and held a small gold statue in front of him like a weapon.  
"Oh, I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
He eyed me head to toe, wondering whether or not to run. He had dirty blonde hair and wore a set of black headphones.  
"This is new," He said finally. "Usually anything that talks try's to kill us."  
"Us?"  
"Me and Stephano," He replied, gesturing to the statue in his hands.  
It was of a kneeling man holding a sword pointed downward.  
"My name's Pewdiepie," His voice went high on the last word. "What's yours?"  
He extended his hand.  
"Loftwing," I shook his hand.  
"That's a weird name," He giggled.  
"So is yours," I replied.  
We started to laugh, but cut off by a low growl. Another zombie appeared just down the hall from where Pewdiepie came in through. We booked it to the door ahead and I tugged on the handle.  
"It wouldn't budge!" I cried.  
The monster was getting closer and we were trapped. Then I remembered the key. I pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I pulled Pewdiepie through the door and shut it promptly behind me. I leaned up against it as the beast pounded on the wood.  
"Find something to block the door!" I ordered.  
He nodded and rushed over to a dresser to my right. He pushed it in front of the entrance and I stepped back. We stood side by side, panting from the scare.  
"Stephano!" Pewdiepie exclaimed. "You almost got us killed!"  
"Sorry Pewdie," He made the statue reply. "I though it was the right way."  
"Well, you were wrong," Pewdiepie said normally.  
"Dude, you are in serious need of a sanity potion."  
"This is how I play Amnesia alone all the time," Pewdiepie frowned. "I don't usual do co-op."  
"Whatever," I sighed. "We should move. That dresser is not going to hold forever."  
I walked to the other side of the large ballroom. The high windows allowed lots of light in. The door placed under a balcony was locked.  
We searched for the key in this massive room, I looked on one side and Pewdiepie took the other. He crawled into a sideways closet as I picked up another bottle of lantern oil. A sudden scream filled the air, echoing off the walls. Pewdiepie was so surprised he slammed his head into he top of the wardrobe.  
"Ow..." He muttered. "What was that?"  
"I don't know, but it sure scared you!" I giggled.  
"Shut up, Lofty," he emerged from the wardrobe, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Make me, Pewds."  
Just then several bodies fell from the balcony flattening us to the floor.  
"I might not be able to, but Martin can," He remarked.  
"Martin?" I demanded. "You named them Martin?"  
"What was I supposed to call them? Bob?"  
He wiggled out from under the "Martins" and then dug me out.  
"I suppose I should grateful for that," I sighed. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  
"Oh, I wouldn't," I replied, moving over to the sideways closet. "Ever."  
I looked inside and then scanned the surrounding area.  
"Hey, idiot for brains," I called to Pewdiepie. "I was on top of the wardrobe, not inside."  
He wasn't listening, too busy scolding the bodies to notice.  
"Martin," Pewdiepie said disapprovingly. "Why did you go and scare us like that?"  
I sighed and unlocked the door. It opened with a creak.  
"Yuck."  
Hanging from the low ceiling was at least a dozen pigs, partially skinned and rotting.  
"Piggeh!" Pewdiepie exclaimed.  
"Okay," I nodded. "That one makes sense."  
He walked right through the room while I moved cautiously between the pigs.  
"Oh god, I think one touched me," I shivered.  
Suddenly the door slammed and a "Bro" appeared behind us. We dashed to the other door and fortunately it was unlocked.  
It looked like a bedroom with exits to the right and in front of us. Two large beds and a chest between them was all the furniture in this area.  
I shut the door quickly behind us, blocking it with a table. We backed away from the door, then I ran in to something. I slowly turned around and glanced up at the terrifying figure wearing a frightening mask.  
Okay maybe not frightening, but I jumped back nevertheless.  
"Cry!" Pewdiepie didn't even flinch.  
"Pewdie, what are you doing here?"  
They did that weird handshake, low five, pat-on-the-back thing guys do instead of just saying hello. Ladies, you know what I mean.  
"Who's your friend?" Cry asked. "I thought you didn't play co-op Amnesia."  
"I'm Loftwing," I shook his hand like a normal person.  
"Cryaotic, nice to meet you," He grinned. Or at least I think he did, I couldn't really tell with the mask. It was kind of like a stoner smiley face. I can't lie, it was pretty awesome. Dark hair shadowed the top of the mask.

"Hey you're the guy from Youtube, right?" I recalled.

"Now I am angry," Pewdiepie frowned. "Anyway, what happened? How did you get into the game?"  
"I don't know," Cry shrugged. "Some subscriber suggested it. I think their name was 'The Keeper' or something."  
"More like 'The Troller' if you ask me," I folded my arms over my chest. I moved over to the door on the right and yanked on the handle.  
"It's locked," Said Cry. "And so is the other one."  
"Do you have a key?"  
"Well no, duh."  
"It must be in the Piggeh room!" Pewdiepie exclaimed.  
"Isn't there a Bro in there?" Cry recalled.  
"Yeah..." Pewdiepie pouted.  
"What if one of us distracts it while the other looks for the key?" I offered.  
"That might work," Cry nodded. "I vote Pewdie as bait!"  
"What? No!" He protested.  
"Then it's settled," I replied.  
"Yes." Cry agreed.  
"You and Pewdiepie will lure the monster away and I'll look for the key."  
"No!"  
I walked to the door we entered from.  
"One..."  
I grasped the handle.  
"Two..."  
Pewdiepie and Cry moved to either side of me.  
"Three!"  
I yanked open the door. Silence.  
"Huh," Pewdiepie began to say. "We made a plan for noth-"  
The monster jumped out from around the corner and tackled Cry, swiping at him with it's claws. I reacted by kicking it as hard as I could in the shoulder. It was knocked on to it's back, growling and grunting.  
"I thought you couldn't hurt Bros?" Pewdiepie exclaimed.  
"Screw the rules," I replied.  
I quickly moved around the room, searching for the key. I really did not care about the pigs anymore.  
"I can't find the key!" I cried.  
"Wait a second," I heard Pewdiepie from the other side of the room. "I already have the key."  
"Idiot!" I hissed.  
The beast quickly moved toward the sound of his voice. He tried to move, but the monster charged at him.  
It sliced across Pewdiepie's chest and slammed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
"Pewdie!" Cry and I said in unison.  
In anger, I jumped on the monster's back and drove his head to the floor. Then I snapped his neck, killing him for good.  
"Whoa."  
I heard the sound of more Bros behind the door.  
"Help me move him," I growled.  
I picked up his shoulders, Cry grabbed his ankles and together we dragged him to the other room.  
"What should we do about his chest?" I asked.  
Cry walked over the bed and tore down the curtains. He ripped a long strip of fabric off of it.  
"That'll work."  
Cry handed it to me and I wrapped it around the wound. I could hear the monsters break through the first door and were now in the room with the pigs. I handed the key to Cry.  
"We have to move," I muttered. "They are coming."  
He nodded and went to unlock the door.  
"Pewdie... Hey Pewdie," I said gently shaking his shoulders. "We have to go, like right now."  
He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then sat up.  
"Stupid bro..." Pewdiepie mumbled.  
"Come on," I urged. "We have to go."  
"Okay, okay," He stood up. "Calm down."  
We were halfway across the room when he stopped.  
"I forgot Jennifer," Pewdie turned back.  
"Jennifer?"  
He came back clutching a small rock.  
"Loftwing, meet Jennifer," He grinned.  
"Hey Pewdie," He made the rock say. "Hi Lofty."  
"Did you name everything?" I exclaimed.  
"Well... Not everything..." He though out loud. "Maybe I should..."  
"Oh, hail no!"  
I grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the door. The next area was large, had a door to the right and an iron maiden stood alone in the center. Cry was already across the room in front of the iron maiden. He slowly opened it with a creak and jumped back.  
A bro was standing inside, silently wait to murder us.  
Then it fell face first into the floorboards.  
"Wow," Pewdie grinned. "I was actually scared for a second there."  
Cry took a step back and shrugged. Suddenly the floor gave way and Cry fell through the wood.  
I slowly stepped towards the hole.  
"Cry! Are you okay?" I called.  
"Yeah... I fell into some water," I heard a reply.  
"Okay, hold on," I glanced up at the iron maiden. There was a key inside of it. I picked it up and slipped it in to my pocket. Then I jumped down to the lower level. It was a large stone passage flooded with water up to my ankles. Pipes wove in and out of the walls, probably not in use anymore.  
Pewdie landed beside me with a splash.  
"Pipé, what are you doing down here?" Pewdie mock scolded. "Do you break the floor?"  
"Yes Pewdie, we did," He made the pipes say in a heavy french accent. "We are sorry."  
"I just don't care anymore." I sighed.  
A splashing noise emitted from down the tunnel to our right. As it got closer I heard a low growl.  
"Oh shi-"  
A roar ripped through the air. We turned around and ran the other way.  
A water monster? I thought. Now this is just getting ridiculous.  
"Maybe we can get on the pipes," Pewdie said as we ran.  
Cry and I jumped on to a pipe, pulling Pewdiepie up with us.  
"Genius Pewds strikes again!" He cried.  
"Smarter than you look," Cry remarked.  
"He's got to be." I raised my eyebrows.  
"Hey! Shut up!"  
"Bite me."  
The water monster splash and roared in frustration. It leaped at me, trying to attack.  
"Ahh! Not what I meant!" I leaned back.  
"How do we get out of this one?" Cry sighed. "I mean, we can't go in the water."  
"Guess we will just have to follow the pipes," I replied.  
We began to edge along the wall with Pewdiepie in the lead. Clinging to the bricks, avoiding the water at all costs.  
At one point I slipped on a wet pipe and would have fallen in if Cry had not caught my arm. We were fine until we reached a point where the pipe ended. The door was several metres away, but we were not going to walk through the water, no matter what.  
The door was on a ledge holding a few-  
"BARRELS!" Pewdiepie cried. "I freaking hate barrels! They are evil!"  
"Wait, they might be able to help us," I thought out loud. "We could use them as a bridge and step across them."  
"That'll work," Cry agreed.  
"All we need now is one of us to get the barrels..."  
"I'm not getting those beasts!" Pewdie exclaimed.  
"Fine, I will go get the barrels," I sighed.  
I reluctantly hopped down into the water. I heard splashing down the corridor.  
"It heard me," I said flatly.  
"Pewdie," Jennifer the rock said through Pewdiepie. "Throw me Pewdie."  
"You still have the rock?"  
"What? Why, Jennifer?" Pewdie replied, ignoring me completely.  
"I can distract the evil, monster fish thing." Jennifer whispered.  
"Okay, if you think it will work." Pewdie shrugged.  
He threw the rock into the water and the monster went after the new found target. I dashed quickly over to the ledge and threw one of the barrels over to Cry. He caught it and placed it in the water in front of him and then stepped on it. We do that a couple more times, bridging the gap. Pewdiepie hesitantly followed Cry across the barrels.  
"This doesn't mean we are friends," Pewdiepie growled at the barrels.  
"This is the last time we will be helping you Pewdie," He said for the barrels.  
I opened the door and stuck my head into the next room.  
"You're not going to like this room, Pewdiepie," I sighed.  
"Why?"  
I stood outside, beside the door, wondering what would happen. He crossed the barrel bridge and stepped into the next room.  
"I DON'T TRUST ANY OF YOU!"  
When I looked back inside, I saw at least fifty suits of armor, now beheaded. There was a door in the right and one on the left.  
"Lovely."  
Crossing to the over to the right side of the room then tugging on the door handle revealed it was locked. The key I found in the iron maiden don't fit either.  
"We need to find the key," I said to the two. "Start looking."  
The other two picked up heads and shook them upside down.  
I walked through the room again, kicking heads as I moved. Picking one up and reaching inside, I brought out an old, sliver key.  
I dashed back to the door and unlocked it.  
"Yes!" I entered the next room.

It looked somewhat of a dungeon, chains hanging from the ceiling, lights dimmed or broken and all. Jail cells were located around the room.  
Yep, defiantly a dungeon.  
Most of them were locked, but one door stood open. Cry approached the cell and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry for calling you an idiot earlier," I admitted.

"It's all good," He shrugged. "Cry told me how you went all ninya on that bro."

"Heh, yeah..."  
Suddenly I heard a shriek from the open jail cell. Cry leaped through the door a moment later.  
"Not a poofer, not a poofer!"  
A bro emerged from inside the cell, snarling and growling like an animal.  
"We have to go back through the door we came in!" Cry called.  
We dashed through the first room and onto the ledge beside the water. I shut the door and leaned up against it. A metal blade slid through the door, barely missing my ear. The bro continued to slash the door and would destroy it any moment. We were trapped between a bro and a water monster.  
Then I had an idea.  
"I going to let go of the door."  
"What?!"  
"Hear me out," I urged. "I'll let go of the door and when I do, Cry can push the bro into the water. Okay?"  
They nodded and stepped away from the door.  
"Ready... Go!"  
I jumped to the side as the bro burst through on to the ledge. Cry pushed it into the water before he could even make a move. The bro landed on his back and a splashing started not far from it. We walked away as the water monster ate the bro.

Back in the first room, I took a deep breath in relief. I couldn't possible get worse than that.  
The floor began to shake and I lost my balance. I fell backwards as the ceiling collapsed.  
"No!"  
Chunks of roof fell and separated Cry and I from Pewdiepie.  
When the dust cleared, I saw Cry was trapped under a large block of ceiling. I moved it and helped Cry up.  
"Ow... Pewdie, you okay?" He called.  
"Yeah, I'll just have to find another way around," I heard Pewdie reply from the other side if the rubble.  
"I have a key," I realized. "I think it unlocks the other door.  
Moving rocks, I manage to make a small opening in the barrier. I slipped the key through the hole and Pewdiepie took it.  
"I'll see you guys later," He bid farewell.  
I heard his footsteps and a door creaking open.  
We reentered the dungeon.  
"I found a key in that room," Cry said. "And when I picked it up, the bro spawned in front of me."  
I took the key and opened the door to the distant right. I peered inside and got blasted by cold air.  
A large window to the left was open and summer wind blew through. A chair sat against the wall.  
"This might be our way out," Cry exclaimed. He stuck his head out the window.  
"We only one story up! We could find a way down!"

Read the purple letter to jump out the window or the green one to rescue Pewdiepie...


	3. Blue

"How could you betray me, Mr. Chair?" I heard Pewdiepie cry.

"I'm sorry Pewdie," He said for the chair.

When I regained feeling, I realized I wasn't touching the floor. I could not feel any soild ground beneath me, only ropes bound tightly around me.

I opened my eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

Small sliver statues surrouded me and were all turned to face my direction. It was unnerving...somehow...

"Pewdie? Cry?" I called.

"Loftwing?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned my head and behind me was Pewdiepie, strapped to a chair. Beyond him was a closet and a few bookselves. Tables were scattered thoughout the room, some holding statue other littered with loose papers. Barrels were stacked against all four walls, blocking the way out. If there even was one.

"Pewdie!" I smiled. "Where is Cry? And why are we all tied up?"

"I don't know," He replied.

"Pewdiepie..." Said a thousand voices, one after another. It sounded like Pewdie, but it wasn't him. I turned my head back and all the statues were pointed towards Pewdiepie.

"Pewdiepie..." They said again. I realized it must be the statues talking.

"You... betrayed us... Pewdie..." They echoed. "You picked Stephano... before us..."

"W-what?" I stammered.

"He's always playing favorites," Hissed a barrel.

"Picks Gonzales last every time," another added.

"Sometimes he just ignores him completely!" Squeaked a small one.

"We felt... left out..." The statues lamented.

"So they joined us," A barrel in a deep voice declared. "The barrel army!"

"And together..." Continued the statues.

"WE WILL DESTROY YOU!" They all chanted at once, shaking the room down to it's very foundation.

I struggled against my bindings and managed to reach into my pocket. Just a key, nothing sharp. Glancing around the room, I saw a dagger on one of the far tables. That would work, the only question was, how was I going to reach that?

I caught Pewdie's attention and jerked my head in the direction of the dagger.

The statues slid slowly towards us and my heart started to race. Their scraped against the stone floor, growing closer by the second. I shut my eyes tight.

CRASH!

The sound of a door exploding filled the room. All the statues stopped and turned around.

"Any of you barrels speak chopnese?"

Standing in the dust was a girl. Her dark hair was a faded orange at the tips and covered her shoulders. Several bros stepped into the room after her.

"Skullbones!" I cried. "What the flip are you doing here?"

"Saving you and Pewds," She replied. "And I brought some friends with me."

One of the bros waved.

"Skullbones told us Pewdie was in danger," Another grunted. "The bro army will always be loyal to him."

"Why are you always to kill him then?"

The bros looked offended as they mumble to each other.

"Kill Pewdiepie? We would never do such a deed!" The bro exclaimed.

"Whenever we try to approach Pewdie, he always runs or hides!" Added one of the bros.

"We just want a hug, but our claws get in the way..." Another sniffed.

The bros nodded in agreement.

"How petty," One of the barrels said smugly. "You can't defeat all of us!"

"There are more of us," The statues echoed. "Then there are of you."

"I'm..." A voice called faintly. "So... Freaking..."

"Who is that?"

"PUUUUUMMPPED!"

A pig came soaring through the air and crashed into a barrel, blowing it to smithereens.

The bro army charged at the statues and barrels. Skullbones wove her way through the battle over to Pewdie and I. She grabbed the dagger, cut the ropes binding me and then moved on to Pewdie. He consoled the chair after he was free.

"Go Pewdie," Mr. Chair demanded. "I'll fend of the barrels so you can escape."

"Thank you Mr. Chair," He replied.

"Remember chair mode!" Mr. Chair called as we ran towards the door on the other side of the dungeon.

Skullbones and Pewdie went through the door and I opened the closet on the way. Cry stood inside, hands bond to a clothes hook.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Long story short," I sighed. "Statues and barrels hate us, Pewdiepie is the king of the bros, Skullbones saved our butts form our imminent death, Mr. Chair sacrificed himself for us and Piggeh is pumped."

"The usual."

I untied Cry and we dashed through the door. A bro followed behind us and shut the door. I could hear the battle through the bedroom wall. Three beds lay in pieces at our feet and the door in front of us was locked.

"Now we have to find another key?" Cry exclaimed.

"I am so sick of keys it's ridiculous," I sighed.

"Well, start digging," Pewdie shrugged.

As the four us kicked away the chunks of wood, the bro approached the door.

"Are you going to help look?" I called to him.

He swiped at the door with his claws and sliced it in half. He gestured for us to go through the door first.

"Thank you," I said as I pasted the bro. "Samson."

"Samson?" The bro inquired.

"Your new name," I smiled. "If you want it."

"You are giving me a name?" He puzzled. "Everyone usually just calls me Bro."

"Not just a monster anymore," I nodded. "You deserve a name, just like anyone else. Does Samson sound okay?"

"Yes... Samson..." He mumbled, deep in thought. "Sam..."

We continued on to the next room. A long dark hallway where shadows crept towards the light, wanting to devour it whole.

"I don't trust corridors," Pewdiepie muttered.

Skullbones made the first move and stepped over the threshold. Nothing happened. She took another step, and still nothing. She gestured for us to follow. Pewdie braved a quiet shuffle, Cry and I at his heels. Samson moved swiftly yet silently down the corridor and passed in front of Skullbones, leading the way.

We walked for what seemed like an eternity until we reached two metal doors. One was unlocked and the other was not.

I pressed my ear against the unlocked door. Screams of pain and the snarls of rabid creatures echoed from within.

"It sounds really bad," I sighed. "But the key has to be in here."

I slowly grasped the handle and pulled it open.

A blast of cold air ruffled my hair. The room was pitch black so I couldn't see anything.

"Who's going to go get the key?" Cry asked.

We all stood in silence until one of us spoke up...

Read the gray letter to send Cry, the violet one for Skullbones to volunteer, continue as Loftwing with the maroon letter, or go as Pewdiepie by reading the yellow letter.


	4. Red

I sat up quickly, sweat pouring down my face. I was in my bedroom, small and darkened. I glanced up at the clock. 11:00, eight hours until I had to get up.  
As my eyes anguished to the dark room, I realized I was asleep beside my laptop. It was open to the title screen for a Amnesia custom map my friend had sent to me.  
_I must have fallen asleep while playing_ I thought _I am such a nerd!_  
Then I remembered the dream. I quickly searched up friend's Fanfiction and with haste; I typed up a message and emailed it to him.  
Loftwing1022 is now online.  
Did you make the map you sent me?  
Its 11 am, why are you still up?  
I might ask the same thing of you. Now answer my question!  
Yeah I did make the map,  
I had the weirdest dream ever about it.  
I bet you did...  
What is that supposed to mean?!  
He didn't answer.

It means my map worked... just as I programed it to  
what?!  
Meta6184 is now offline.  
tgnyvfgh  
I slammed my fist down on to the keyboard.  
"Troll," I muttered under my breath.  
I closed my laptop and set it down on my bedside table, pulled the blankets up to my chin and snugged down into my warm bed.  
Too bad it was all just a dream.  
I laid my head down on my hand...  
and felt a deep cut in my cheek.  
Or was it?


	5. Purple

"Okay," I replied. "We might be able to find a way down. I'm sure Pewdiepie will find a way out on his own."

Cry stuck one leg out the window, and then the other. Carefully stepping onto the windowsill, he moved and I followed him out the window.

A roar cut through the air. Another bro appeared behind us.

"On three," Cry said quickly. "One..."

"Three!"

We jumped. I rolled when I hit the ground, Cry not so much...

"Ow!" He whined. "I think I twisted my ankle."

The outside of the castle was warm and sunny, trees towering above us provided shade. A worn path led into the forest around the building. It turned and disappeared up ahead.

I slung one of Cry's arms over my shoulder and pulled him to his feet. We started to hobble away from the castle. We followed the path as it took a sharp turn to the right.

"I feel like an old woman," Cry remarked.

"Oh really?" I laughed.

The path righted again. Suddenly the trees stopped and we were standing in the middle of a large courtyard. Huge stone steps led to a huge wood door.

I set Cry down on the stairs and investigated the doorstep.

"Hey, a laudanum potion!" I exclaimed. "This might fix your ankle."

I walked back over to Cry and handed him the bottle. He opened it and smelled the liquid.

"It smells pretty bad," He sighed. "That's for sure."

Cry drank the entire bottle of laudanum and cringed. "Never doing that again."

"Also tastes terrible," Cry coughed.

"You can take "try laudanum" off your bucket list now," I giggled.

Suddenly something heavy hit me over the head. I fell sideways onto the ground, and Cry slid in and out of focus.

"Get... Off..." He struggled against the attacker. "Let her go you son of a -"

_Crack!_

Cry fell silent.

My vision faded to black as they dragged us away...

Read the blue letter to escape with your friends or the red letter to escape alone...


	6. Yellow

"I will go," Pewdie said firmly.

He approached the door and readied himself for what lie ahead.

"W-wait!" I stuttered. "If you're going, so am I."

"Count me in as well," Samson cut in.

"Huh?"

"You gave me a name," Samson replied. "You treated me as an equal, not just a beast. I will go with you."

"What about us?" Cry asked.

"You can look for the key here in the hallway." Pewdie replied.

"Okay," Skullbones nodded.

Pewdie took a deep breath and opened the door. We stepped into the darkness together.

Read the bronze letter...


	7. Green

"But..." I frowned. "What about Pewdiepie?"  
"We'll go get him," Cry sighed. "Then we can leave."  
"Ok..."

I wonder how Pewdiepie's doing on his own? I thought. I'm sure he found another rock or something, so he's not completely alone. Oh no, I am as crazy as he is!  
"Problem?" Cry asked.  
A low growl sounded behind me. I slowly turned and staring back at me was a monster.  
"Yes!" I squeaked. "I would this a problem!"  
We backed against the wall as the monster approached us. I shut my eyes, waiting for it to slice us in half.  
...Was it really this slow?  
Poof!  
It disappeared as I opened my eyes, nothing but dust in the wind.  
"I...I..." Cry stuttered.  
"I HATE POOFERS!" I roared.  
I punched the wall in a fit of rage. The sound was...  
hollow...

What?  
"Hollow?" I repeated out loud. "Hmm..."  
I went back into the last room and returned with a chair.  
"Alright, Mr. Chair, show me what you're made of!" I lifted the chair over my head. I flung the chair at the hollow wall.  
"Are you insane!"  
The dust cleared to reveal a huge hole where the wall used to be.  
"When there's no exit, you make one." I slid through the gap into the next room.  
No door, again. Only a large, wooden desk standing in the center of the small room. A note sat on the desktop, along with a small bottle.  
"Laudanum potion," Cry put the bottle in his pocket.  
A cautiously approached the table. By now you learn to be on your guard all the time.  
I picked up the note and read it quickly:  
_I can't believe you made it this far! Well, I guess I will just have to try harder. I see a jump-scare in your future...  
Your friend, The Keeper_

Friend?

I looked up.  
"TELEPORTING NAKED GUY!" I cried, jumping back.  
A body had appeared lying on the desk. The only difference was this one, unlike the others, was completely naked.  
I saw something gleam and I reluctantly leaned closer.  
A knife was stuck in the stomach of the dead body. I pulled it out and examined it. The blade was flat and sharp, gleaming in the sunlight.  
Cry had walked around to the over side of the desk and was checking the drawers.  
"Nothing," He sighed.  
He took a step, then he froze. He stomped his foot.  
"Do you hear that?" Cry asked.  
"Hear what?"  
He stomp again and I heard it, the sound of metal. I grabbed the edge of the desk and Cry grasped the other. Together we moved the desk and kicked away the carpet and body.  
"A pad locked trapdoor?" Cry raised an eyebrow. I think.  
"This might work," I presented the dagger.  
Cry slid the tip of the blade into the lock and it clicked, unlocking.  
"Go Lofty," Cry sounded impressed.  
Something hit me over the back of the head, blurring my vision. I stumble-turned around to see a now very much alive body attacking me. Someone pulled on the back of my shirt, dragging me down through the trapdoor, into the darkness below. I landed on my side and pain shot through my ribs.  
"Ow...Cry? Where are you?"  
I got to onto my hands and knees, searching for Cry.  
Something smooth and cool touched my hand. A lantern! I filled it with the oil I found earlier and lit it.  
A soft amber glow filled the room revealing Cry lying on his back.

I shook his side and he slowly shifted onto his hands and knees.  
"L-loftwing? Cool, you found a lantern," He smiled. Sort of. "Now you can see in the dark."

"Ow... Why did you pull me through?" I asked.

"I didn't."

I stood and searched the room. A piece of lumber, a few bookshelves and a door. I tugged on the handle and it slid open with a was a hallway, a door forwards and one to the right. The only problem was in the center of the room, the floor had given way and formed a large hole, too wide to jump over.  
"Well what do we do about that?" I said disapprovingly.  
Cry followed me in to the next room. He scanned the room and then turned around, walking right back into the last room.  
"Where are you going?"  
He didn't answer, but come back with a wooden plank. It was long enough to bridge the gap!  
_CRASH_  
A loud noise sounded from beyond the door to our right.  
Great, I sighed in my head. Another bro. That's just great  
Suddenly Pewdiepie burst through the door. He shut the door and leaned against it with all his weight.  
"Wasn't expecting that," I said aloud.  
"Cry? Loftwing?" Pewdie said, holding the door. "What...? How...?"  
"Doesn't matter," Cry cut in. "Why are you holding the door?"  
"I, uh, ran into another bro," He smiled nervously. "But, the good news is, I found Stephano."  
"'Ellos Lofty," Stephano said through Pewdiepie. "I told you not to make a noise!"  
"Did you find a key or anything besides Stephano?" I pressed on.  
"No," He said sadly.  
Cry laid the board across the hole.  
"That plank looks old," I warned. "It won't hold for long."  
"Stephano can see if it's safe," Pewdie declared and tossed the small gold statue on to the board. Stephano whizzed through the air towards the plank... and right into the hole.  
"Pewdie you baaaaaaaastaaaaaaarrrrrrrrd!" I said for Stephano as he fell. Until he hit the ground, several floors later with a small clank.  
"Son of a barrel!"  
The bro smashed into the door, causing Pewdie to stumble forward.  
"Hold on Pewds, we'll be over in a second," Cry called.  
I carefully stepped onto the plank. Then I took another step and then another.  
I was halfway across when the bro sent the door flying off it's hinges and stepped out of the previous room. Cry quickly stepped on to the board as I moved faster.  
The bro drew nearer to Pewdie as I jump onto the other side.  
"Hey ugly!" I called to the monster. "Yeah, you! Come get me!"  
It turned and reguarded me.  
Oops, what do I do now? I thought. I didn't think that far ahead  
I slowly backed up from the bro. It moved suddenly lunged forward and I dove to the side. As it tumbled over the edge it roared in anger.  
We all gathered around the hole, gazing into the dark abyss below.  
"That wasn't so bad," I sighed.  
The floor started to creak and groan.  
"Oh-no"  
Then the floor gave way and all three of us fell into the darkness...

Read the red letter to wake or the blue one travel deeper into the rabbit hole...


	8. Maroon

"I'll go," I said finally.

"No," Sam interjected.

"Huh?"

"You gave me a name," Samson replied. "You treated me as an equal, not just a beast. I will go with you."

"I'm coming too," Pewdie said firmly. "You're a good friend."

"What about us?" Cry asked.

"You can look for the key here in the hallway." Pewdie replied.

"Okay," Skullbones nodded.

I took a deep breath and headed into the darkness...

Read the bronze letter...


	9. Violet

"Let me do it," Skullbones declared.

"I'll go with you," I responded.

"Don't count me out just yet," Cry smirked. "I go where you go, Lofty."

"Alright," I smiled.

"Let me go too," Sam pleaded.

"You and Pewdie stay here," Skullbones replied. "Keep looking for the key down the hall."

"Okay," Pewdie nodded.

Skullbones looked to the door and walked into the dark...

Read the sliver letter...


	10. Gray

"I can go," Cry decided.

"Don't leave me behind," I joked.

"Count me in," Skullbones folded her arms.

"Let me go too," Sam pleaded.

"You and Pewdie stay here," Skullbones replied. "Keep looking for the key down the hall."

"Okay," Pewdie nodded.

Cry looked to the door and walked into the dark...

Read the sliver letter...


	11. Bronze

It was cold.

The door shut loudly behind us. No turning back now. I had Samson and Pewdie at my side. We'd be okay, I knew we would.

We crept down the hallway slowly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Of course that didn't work.

After a few meters down the hall, a naked body with a huge, rusty, spiked collar of steel came rushing at us out of the shadows. We ran down the corridor as fast as possible, but it was still on our heels.

"Got a name for this one?" I said as we dashed.

"Nope."

"Door at ten o'clock!" Samson grunted.

I slid to a stop and yanked the door open. Once we were inside I shut the door quickly. It was made of metal and would possibly hold. Maybe.

"Well..." Pewdie panted. "That was... Fun..."

The room we were currently in looked like a cross between a laboratory and a torture chamber. Tables covered in blood and piles of papers, razor sharp objects littered throughout the room. The door on the left of the room was locked.

"Let's spread out and look for the key," I said firmly.

I checked the test tubes and vials scattered on the desks, Pewdie checked under the tables and Samson opened a nearby closet.

"Hey, there's a note in here" He called. "'You might need this in the near future...' What is that supposed to mean?"

A shriek filled the air and the locked door flew open. The monster from before appeared in the doorway.

"Hide!" Samson hissed.

Pewdie and I bolted to closet and shut the doors.

"Good day to you sir," Samson spoke to the monster.

"Out of my way," It snorted. "I'm on the lookout for humans. Have you seen any?"

"No."

It growled and moved on across the room. Samson walking through the now open door.

"What now?" I whispered.

"We make a break for the door," Pewdiepie replied in the same volume.

"Ready..." I said softly. "Now!"

We burst out of the closet and dashed through the now open door.

The beast turned and roared. I didn't dare look back.

I shut the heavy steel door behind us and leaned against it.

"I was actually concerned you might have left us," Pewdie said to Samson.

"You don't have any faith in us, do you?" Samson sniffed. "We just wanted a hug!"

We gazed up at the stairways spanning the seemingly never-ending room upwards.

"Hmm... Stairs," I tilted my head to one side. Samson began hiking up the stairs.

"A murderous, blood-thirsty monster or stairs," I sighed. "So hard to choose."

"I'll take the monster, thanks," Pewdie marched toward the steel door. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him to the stairs.

The sound of our shoes on the tiles echoed off the walls. Two sets of shoes... Wait, where was Pewdiepie? I turned around to find no one was there. He there just a moment ago.

"Pewdie?"

I realized I couldn't here Samson in front of me. I turned back. Where the heck did they go?

"Samson? Pewdie?"

"Yeah?"

I looked to my right. Samson stood on a distant stair case.

"How did you do that?" I frowned.

He only shrugged and continued hiking.

Okay, teleporting stairs. Sure, why not.

I heard the faint sound of Pewdie whistling.

"I can't whistle..." Samson mumbled. Pewdie stopped whistling.

"Wait," I said quickly. "Keep whistling, Pewdie."

"Are trying to rub it in my face?" Samson frowned.

"We can keep track of each other and hopefully not get lost," I explained. "Besides, this place is unnerving."

Pewdie shrugged and started whistling again. Samson reluctantly joined in with a hum sort of growl. I added the vocals quietly. I kind of made it up as we went along. It's nothing to brag about, but I do sound okay.

We climbed higher up the stairs not knowing when it should end. Constantly swerving left and right, spiraling around huge pillars. Every time I thought I might be getting closer to Samson or Pewdiepie, our path would take a sharp turn. It was almost like the stairs didn't want us to reach the top or each other.

But I continued to sing, Pewdie to whistle and Samson kept humming.

As we neared the end of our song, the stairs became fewer and fewer. I could finally see the door and Samson came into view on my left. Pewdie was waiting at the door, he held a scrap of paper in his hands.

"What a lovely song. Thank you." He read aloud.

We entered the next room. There were two doors ahead, side by side. An end table sat on the left and a small chest on the right.

"Pewdie!"

"Mayo! What are you doing here?"

"I live here," The end table replied.

"Okay..." I raised an eyebrow.

"We are the guardians of the doors," Mayo bellowed.

"And we will show you the way," The lid of the chest raised and lowered with each word.

"But only if you solve our riddle," Mayo added. "See the problem with us is while one of us always tells the truth..."

"The other is full of lies!" The chest hissed.

"I'm assuming you're not going to tell us which one is which?" I sighed.

"You're smarter than you look," The chest laughed.

"You can ask only one of us one question," Mayo continued.

We stepped back a bit and thought it out.

"We should ask 'which door is the good door'," Samson suggested.

"If we ask the liar, they would just point at the bad door," Pewdie sighed.

"Yeah... What about 'is the other a liar'?" Pewdiepie replied.

"I think 'which door would the other point to' would work better," Samson thought out loud. "The lair would point to the bad door and so would the honest one."

"What do you think, Lofty?" Pewdie asked.

"I watched enough Cat Lady to know Samson is right," I sighed. "Sorry."

He shrugged.

I turned back to the doors.

"Mayo! Which door would the chest tell me was the good door?" I inquired.

The door on the right swung open with a creak. I approached the other door and pulled it open.

"Since we know which door is the right one, can I ask you a question?" I turned to the chest.

"Yes," Mayo replied.

"Do you contain a sanity potion?" I asked the chest.

"No,"

"Liar!" I hissed.

I kicked the chest through the door on the right. It shrieked as it fell into a deep pit and shattered as it hit the stone floor below.

I hate when people lie to me.

I marched through the good door. Splitters of wood and metal were scattered around doorways on the right and in front of us. Samson moved into the room on the right, I invested this room and Pewdie walked through the far door.

"Hey, part of the floor is missing in this room!" He called.

Samson and I raced to the door. Low and behold, a piece of lumber stretched across a large section of the floor that had gave way.

"We go back for Cry and Skullbones then get the heck out of here," I said firmly.

Samson and Pewdiepie nodded in agreement. We were all going to get out of here. Together.

We moved as fast as we could through the rooms from which we came.

"Good luck!" Mayo cried out as we passed.

The room that once housed dozens upon dozens of stairs was gone. In its place was a single ladder going straight down. Samson shrugged at Pewdie and climbed down.

Pewdie headed for the next door with haste, but I grabbed his shirt.

"Monster beyond this point," I pointed to the steel door. "No entry. Ever."

"Now what should we do about that?" He asked.

"Chairmode,"

I moved towards the door and slowly pulled it open.

Silence. Was he... Gone?

_ROOOOAAAAR!_

Nope.

"I'll get Skullbones and Cry, then come back to this room," Pewdiepie declared quietly. Pewdie stepped cautiously into the laboratory, slipping in and out of the shadows. The monster stood with its back turned to him. He was almost across the room, when the monster began to turn. Slowly, Pewdie pulled the far door open and slipped through, closing it silently behind him.

A moment later he returned with Cry and Skullbones behind him. Pewdiepie was holding something shiny in his right hand. Cry said something to Skullbones in a low voice and she nodded. She then whispered to Pewdie and pointed to the closet. He slowly crept across the room. Leaning against the wardrobe, he called to the monster.

"Hey, ugly!"

It spun around and charged at Pewdiepie.

Suddenly Samson sprung from the shadows and tackled the beast. Cry and Pewdie bolted to the door while the monster was distracted.

Samson managed to wrestle the beast into the closet. He raced toward the door.

I shut it quickly once he was through.

"Sup?" Cry said flatly.

"Oh, you know," I smiled. "The usual."

We quickly climbed the ladder and headed toward the next room.

"Take the left door!" Mayo cried happily.

"Why? What's on the right?"

"A large pit full of dead chest," I replied.

We moved through the door and to the room with the fallen floor.

"'Ellos Pewdie,"

Read the crimson letter...


	12. Sliver

It was dark.

We crept down the hallway slowly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. Of course that didn't work.

After a few meters down the hall, a naked body with a huge, rusty, spiked collar of steel came rushing at us out of the shadows. We ran down the corridor as fast as possible, but it was still on our heels.

"Door at ten o'clock!" Cry exclaimed.

I slid to a stop and yanked the door open. Once we were inside I shut the door quickly. It was made of metal and would possibly hold. Maybe.

"Well..." I panted. "That was... Fun..."

The room we were currently in looked like a cross between a laboratory and a torture chamber. Tables covered in blood and piles of papers, razor sharp objects littered throughout the room. The door on the left of the room was locked.

"Everyone spread out and look for the key," Skullbones said firmly.

I checked the test tubes and vials scattered on the desks, Skulllbones checked under the tables and Cry opened a nearby closet.

"Hey, there's a note in here" Cry called. "'You might need this in the near future...' What is that supposed to mean?"

A shriek filled the air and the locked door flew open. The monster from before appeared in the doorway. Skullbones and I joined Cry in the closet and shut the doors.

The sound of bare feet on dirt came closer. A horrible rotting stench filled the air.

It growled and moved on across the room.

"What now?" I whispered.

"We make a break for the door," Skullbones replied in the same volume.

"Ready..." I said softly. "Now!"

We burst out of the closet and dashed through the now open door.

The beast turned and roared. I didn't dare look back.

I shut the heavy steel door behind us and leaned against it.

We gazed up at the stairways spanning the seemingly never-ending room upwards.

"Hmm... Stairs," Skullbones tilted her head to one side. She began hiking up the stairs.

"A murderous, blood-thirsty monster or stairs," I sighed. "So hard to choose."

"I'll take the monster, thanks," Cry marched toward the steel door. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him to the stairs.

The sound of our shoes on the tiles echoed off the walls. Two sets of shoes... Wait, where was Cry? I turned around to find no one was there. He there just a moment ago.

"Cry?"

I realized I couldn't here Skullbones in front of me. I turned back. Where the flip did they go?

"Skullbones? Cry?"

"Yeah?"

I looked to my right. Skullbones stood on a distant stair case.

"How did you do that?" I frowned.

She only shrugged and continued hiking.

Okay, teleporting stairs. Sure, why not.

I heard the faint sound of Cry whistling.

"I can't whistle..." Skullbones mumbled. Cry stopped whistling.

"Wait," I said quickly. "Keep whistling."

"Are trying to rub it in my face?" Skullbones frowned.

"We can keep track of each other and hopefully not get lost," I explained. "Besides, this place is unnerving."

Cry shrugged and started whistling again. Skullbones reluctantly joined in with a hum. I added the lyrics quietly.

It's nothing to brag about, but I do sound okay.

We climbed higher up the stairs not knowing when it should end. Constantly swerving left and right, spiraling around huge pillars. Every time I thought I might be getting closer to Skullbones or Cry, our path would take a sharp turn. It was almost like the stairs didn't want us to reach the top or each other.

But I continued to sing, Cry to whistle and Skullbones kept humming.

As we neared the end of our song, the stairs became fewer and fewer. I could finally see the door and Cry came into view on my left. Skullbones was waiting at the door, she held a scrap of paper in her hands.

"What a lovely song. Thank you." She read aloud.

We entered the next room. There were two doors ahead, side by side. An end table sat on the left and a small chest on the right.

"We are the guardians of the doors," the end table bellowed.

"And we will show you the way," The lid of the chest raised and lowered with each word.

"But only if you solve our riddle," The table added. "See the problem with us is while one of us always tells the truth..."

"The other is full of lies!" The chest hissed.

"I'm assuming you're not going to tell us which one is which?" I sighed.

"You're smarter than you look," The chest laughed.

"You can ask only one of us one question," The table continued.

We stepped back a bit and thought it out.

"We should ask 'which door is the good door'," Skullbones suggested.

"If we ask the liar, they would just point at the bad door," Cry sighed.

"Yeah... What about 'is the other a liar'?" Skullbones replied.

"I think 'which door would the other point to' would work better," Cry thought out loud. "The lair would point to the bad door and so would the honest one."

"What do you think, Lofty?" Skullbones asked.

"I watched enough Cat Lady to know Cry is right," I sighed. "Sorry."

She shrugged.

I turned back to the doors.

"Table! Which door would the chest tell me was the good door?" I inquired.

The door on the right swung open with a creak. I approached the other door and pulled it open.

"Since we know which door is the right one, can I ask you a question?" I turned to the chest.

"Yes," The table replied.

"Do you contain a sanity potion?" I asked the chest.

"No,"

"Liar!" I hissed.

I kicked the chest through the door on the right. It shrieked as it fell into a deep pit and shattered as it hit the stone floor below.

I hate when people lie to me.

I marched through the good door. Splitters of wood and metal were scattered around doorways on the right and in front of us. Skullbones poked her head into the room on the right, I invested this room and Cry walked through the far door.

"Hey, part of the floor is missing in this room!" Cry called.

Skullbones and I raced to the door. Low and behold, a piece of lumber stretched across a large section of the floor that had gave way.

"We go back for Pewdie and Samson then get the heck out of here," Skullbones said firmly.

Cry and I nodded in agreement. We were all going to get out of here. Together.

We moved as fast as we could through the rooms from which we came.

"Good luck!" The end table cried out as we passed.

The room that once housed dozens upon dozens of stairs was gone. In its place was a single ladder going straight down. Skullbones shrugged at Cry and climbed down.

Cry headed for the next door with haste, but I grabbed his shirt.

"Monster beyond this point," I pointed to the steel door. "No entry. Ever."

"Now what should we do about that?" Skullbones asked.

"Chairmode,"

I moved towards the door and slowly pulled it open.

Silence. Was he... Gone?

_ROOOOAAAAR!_

Nope.

"I'll get Samson and Pewdiepie, then come back to this room," Skullbones declared quietly. She stepped cautiously into the laboratory, slipping in and out of the shadows. The monster stood with its back turned to Skullbones. She was almost across the room, when the monster began to turn. Slowly Skullbones pulled the far door open and slipped through, closing it silently behind her.

A moment later she returned with Pewdie and Samson behind her. Pewdiepie was holding something shiny in his right hand. Samson said something to Skullbones in a low voice and she nodded. She then whispered to Pewdie and pointed to the closet. He slowly crept across the room. Leaning against the wardrobe, he called to the monster.

"Hey, ugly!"

It spun around and charged at Pewdiepie.

Suddenly Samson sprung from the shadows and tackled the beast. Skullbones and Pewdie bolted to the door while the monster was distracted.

Samson managed to wrestle the beast into the closet. He raced toward the door.

I shut it quickly once he was through.

"Sup?" Cry said flatly.

"Oh, you know," Pewdie smiled. "The usual."

We quickly climbed the ladder and headed toward the next door.

"Pewdie!"

"Mayo! What are you doing here?"

"I live here," The end table replied.

"Okay," I raised an eyebrow. "You've said hello, now can we please get out of here?"

"Take the left door!" Mayo cried happily.

"Why? What's on the right?"

"A large pit full of dead chest," I replied.

We moved through the door and to the room with the fallen floor.

"'Ellos Pewdie,"

Read the crimson letter...


	13. Crimson

"Stephano!" Pewdiepie and I said in unison.

He rested beside a note on top of a barrel in the corner of the room.

"Where have been? I looked everywhere for you!"

"Long story short, your brother Gonzales doesn't like us very much." Skullbones shook her head.

"Ah well, I didn't like him very much either," Stepano sighed. "He was the weird one in our family. We thought he was crazy as a child."

"Really?"

"No,"

"Why are sitting on a barrel?" Cry asked.

"I am controlling him!" Stepano snorted. "He was trying to hide a note from me!"

"Hehehe..." The barrel giggled.

I picked up the paper sitting next to Stephano.

"You actually made it?" I read aloud. "I certainly underestimated you. Well, this is the last door, good job. For a loser you sure are tough... - Meta"

"The end?" Skullbones frowned. "Is that even possible?"

I shrugged. "Every good custom map must come to an end."

"I found a key," Pewdie opened his hand. "Back in the hallway."

He tried it on the door and it swung.

"What happens when we go through the door?" Cry asked.

"We go back to where we were," I said. "Back to normal."

"Just don't forget us simpletons when you go back to your Youtube super star lifestyle," Skullbones added, chuckling.

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," Pewdie smiled nervously. "I would probably need therapy first."

"Shoot me a message when you get home," I told Pewds.

"You got it bro,"

He outstretched his fist and I brofisted the king of the bros.

"Now you have something interesting to tell your friends," Pewdie snickered.

"Shut up or I'll brofist you in the face,"

We all laughed at that.

"See you crazy people later," Skullbones saluted.

"Same to you," Cry replied.

"Goodbye, Lofty," Stephano bid farewell.

"Oh no, your coming with me!" I scooped up him and marched through the door.

"I could forget even if I wanted to..."

I sat up quickly, sweat pouring down my face. I was in my bedroom, small and darkened. I glanced up at the clock. 11:00, eight hours until I had to get up.

As my eyes aguished to the dark room, I realized I was asleep beside my laptop. It was open to the title screen for a Amnesia custom map my friend had sent to me.

I must have fallen asleep while playing, I thought. I am such a nerd!

Then I remembered the dream. I quickly searched up friend's Fanfiction and with haste I messaged him.

**Loftwing1022** is now online.

**Did you make the map you sent me?**

_A simple 'hello' would be nice._

**Hello. Happy? Did you or did you not make the map you sent me?**

_It's 11 am, why are you still up?_

**I might ask the same thing of you. Now answer my question!**

_Yeah, I did make the map_.

**I had the weirdest dream ever about it.**

_I bet you did..._

**What is that supposed to mean?!**

He didn't answer...

**:(**

_It means my map worked... Just as I programed it to_

**What?!**

_Meta6184_ is now offline.

**tgnyvfgh**

I slammed my fist down on to the keyboard.

"Troll," I muttered under my breath.

I closed my laptop and set it down on my bedside table, pulled the blankets up to my chin and snugged down into my warm bed.

"Too bad it was all just a dream," I sighed.

I laid my head down on my hand and now at eye level with my dresser, I saw a gleaming gold statue of a man kneeling, sword in hand.

Or was it?


	14. Bonus

**This was inspired by Flowers for My Valentine by: Pewdiecry. I really enjoyed the amazing original, so I wrote a continuation to the story. Warning: may contain large amounts of PewdieCry. Read at your own risk!**

* * *

**_One Foot Wrong_**

"Felix!" Cry called angrily from the kitchen.

Uh oh. The only time Cry called him that was when he was mad.

"Yeah?" Pewdiepie asked, rounding the corner to the kitchen.

By the look on his face, Pewdie knew he was steamed.

"What is this?" He held up a photo of a rather attractive, Italian woman, her signature sexy look on her face. It was Mariza.

"I-I have no idea where that came from," Pewdie stuttered, cheek flushed bright red.

"I thought you left Mariza a while ago," Cry said flatly, eyes narrowed. "Guess not."

"Cry, I-"

"Save it! I don't care," Cry crossed his arms an turned his back to Pewdie.

"Okay, you got me," He sighed after a moment. "I was opening some old mail and I found that picture. Marzia must have sent it a while ago."

"Oh?" Cry raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"I was going to throw it out," Pewdie said quickly. "I swear."

"Well, looks to me like you forgot," Cry replied. "Didn't you?"

Pewdie couldn't answer, he just stared down at the floorboards. He glanced at Cry's feet.

Cry had tumbled down the stairs earlier that week and twisted his ankle. A bandage was wrapped tightly around the foot. Every so often his ankle would lock up suddenly and Cry would end up face-first on the ground.

"You're unbelievable," Cry muttered after a moment of silence.

"Honest, I-" Pewdie started.

"Answer me this," Cry cut him off. "Do you like Marzia?"

"As a friend?"

"You know what I mean!" Cry snapped.

After another moment of silence, Pewdie spoke.

"I... I did have feelings for Mariza," He sighed.

"I knew it," Cry bit his lower lip.

"I'm not finished," He continued. "I loved Marzia, once. For a long time I thought she was the one for me. She was funny and kind, always treated me like a good friend should. So when Mariza asked me to be her boyfriend," Pewdie blushed. "I gladly said yes."

Cry bowed his head, fighting back tears. Did he ever really love him, or was he playing Cry for a fool?

As if things couldn't get much worse, his ankle gave out again. Cry practically fell into Pewdiepie's arms.

His cheeks turned an embarrassed shade of red.

"But you know what?"

"What?" Cry mumbled.

"I was wrong,"

Cry lifted his head and Pewdie met his eyes.

"But you... I thought you loved Marzia," Cry said, looking confused.

"Maybe I did once," Pewdie replied. "But, every time you smile, when I hear your beautiful laughter, I know you are the only one I could ever be truly happy with."

Cry didn't know what to say. Should he still be angry about the photo or tell Pewdie the truth?

"I-I do want to make this work," Pewdiepie stuttered. "Because... Because I..."

"You what?" He whispered.

"Because I love you, Cry."

Cry wrapped both arms around Pewdie and pulled him into a hug. Tears rolled down his cheeks, tears of happiness.

"I-I love you too, Pewds," He cried, face pressed against Pewdie's shirt. The picture, still in Cry's hand, slowly fluttered to the floor. Pewdie slid it under the cupboard with his foot, never to be seen again.

After a minute or two Cry let go of Pewdie. He glanced over at the dinner table. A bouquet of flowers stood in a glass vase, looking wilted.

"I think the flowers are dead," Cry sniffed, wiping his eyes. "It's a shame. They were so pretty."

"I think they just need watering," Pewdie offered. "A fresh start, maybe."

"Yeah," Cry sighed. But he knew he wasn't talking about the flowers.

It's not that easy to break a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed. ****Read the amazing original story by Pewdiecry: s/9010921/1/Flowers-For-My-Valentine-A-Pewdiecry-f anfic**


End file.
